


Never Forget

by Mxooi, Ulphine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fuyupeko isn't as major as Soudam, Gundham isnt is his persona sorry bestie, Hurt/Comfort, I suck so I wont try, Kissing, M/M, Mxooi, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Surprise Kissing, its cold and im writing this, rare pair ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxooi/pseuds/Mxooi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulphine/pseuds/Ulphine
Summary: Creds to Mxooi because they gave me the plot lolz( They will be using the same plot )ANYWAYFuyupeko <3Soudam <3
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolougue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mxooi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxooi/gifts).



> Despair AU with a buncha my headcanons  
> ( I headcanon the remnants to still be friends while In despair so they will be having friendly interactions ad remnants!)
> 
> Mxooi supremacy

It was a cold morning. So cold that if you got wet and went outside you'd freeze to death. When Souda and Gundham were going on a walk they had just finished torturing a poor soul. Peeling his skin off, Ripping him limb for limb. Killing his family in front of him. Cutting his intestines. cutting his heart in half. Making him suffer in unimaginable ways. "This is where we part ways, my paramour." "Aren't you meeting Ibuki and Peko?" "Ah, yes. I am meeting them for a song Junko has written." "Why'd ya in the first place?" "Well, Junkos orders my paramour. I really must be going now." "Alright, Gundy! I'll see you at the cottage tonight!"

_____________  
at Ibuki's Cottage

"Ibuki thinks the song could use some 'BAM' 'POW' 'SHAM!' 'SKABLOOSH!!!' " " Mioda, I do think that is creative but I do not think that we should add on anymore. We've added plenty." Peko smiled at Ibuki softly " Hmm, I think we should add it but if Peko says so!" 

_____________  
After the song

"How was that?!" Ibuki had clear excitement "I think that was splendid don't you Tanaka?" "Hmph. I think you could make it much better." "Bull! You're smiling and you know it" "It was... Satisfactory." "YAY!! GUNDHAM LIKES THE SONG! Ibuki thinks she should go to sleep! She's tired." "Ah, well goodnight Ibuki. Gundham and I will be off now." 

_____________  
Outside of the cottages

"Gundham I have a question." "What would that be Pekoyama?" "Just call me Peko, and I was just wondering... Do you ever think that despair... Isn't the answer..?" "You know, I've been thinking lately and I just want me and my paramour to be happy. I don't think that despair is truly the answer anymore. Though I doubt Junko will let us go." "Gundham. Do you think that if we convinced Ibuki, Souda and Fuyuhiko they'd help us leave?" "I think Ibuki won't go without Imposter." "Then we can convince him too! I'm tired of always doing what Junko wants." "Then as soon as we convince our comrades we should go."


	2. A small break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gundham pov...  
> I'm having brainrot and no one's posting so ig I'll do it smh

Gundham woke up to the smell of blood and the taste of iron. His eyes were heavy, though he needed to wake up. He got up out of his bed and took a refreshing shower. Then applied his makeup. A fake scar, a red contact, and heavy eyeliner. He played his favorite song while putting on his favorite purple scarf, a white shirt with a cross emblem on the front of it. He put on a short white jacket under his dark coat, then he put on his favorite jeans and but on buckle-up boots. Then he carefully put on his belt to secure his pants. After he was done getting dressed he put on the devil-dog earring. (which he named it after the time he tamed a chihuahua but we don't talk about that) He made his way out of his cottage to go into the restaurant where Hanamura has prepared a special salad for him. Making an inappropriate joke while handing the salad. Gundham ignored his idiotic comment and continued to sit with his boyfriend. He kissed him softly on his cheek before sitting down and making jokes about how he was faking a crush on the Dark Queen. How Gundham had missed the past... He missed having Nanami and he missed when they were all together. He missed when Fuyuhiko and Peko pretended not to know each other. He missed being.. happy. He hated despair and he wanted to put an end to it. He wasn't the only one. And today is when he would take a stand. 

"Kazuichi may I talk to you outside for a bit?" 

"Hmm? Sure. Let's go to the cottage first. I think I left my wrench there!"

"Alright then let us depart."

(at the cottage) -note- I'm trying out new things sorry if this is actual dogshit

"Fuck! I can't find my wrench anywhere!" he said exasperated 

"Calm down my consort. We will find it in due time. While we search I would like to talk to you about something."

"What is it, babe?" 

"Well, I want your opinion on despair." 

"Is that even a question? I fucking love it, dude!"

"I-I see.."

"You sound down. You ok Gundham?"

"Well, it's just that.. I'm starting to think despair isn't as exhilarating as it was before. I've learned to hate it."

"..."

"I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable all I ask is that you try to understand me."

"Man... I'm sorry but you hate despair??"

"Yes, that is what I said is it not?"

"Gundham I love you but I don't want Enoshima on my tail. And I don't want her or yours either. You've gotta reconsider. I couldn't stand not having despair in our lives."

"Well.. I was hoping you could. For our sake of course."

"I- 'll think about it. In the meantime, I think we need a break."

"W-what did you say my consort?"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my teacher while I was in a class that I was writing a song and that's why I was focusing she asked to see it for extra credit what the fuck do I do now. 
> 
> add me on discord *~Sleepy~*#5145
> 
> I plan on having the chapters be much more full than the prologue lmao so I'm staying up all night trying to get to 2k words *sobs*
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA GETTING TO 2K WORDS IS SO HARD WTF
> 
> holy fucking shit I'm doing angst
> 
> not sorry I couldn't get to 2k words

**Author's Note:**

> awooga its cold in my room  
> also uh I did this at like 1 am so hehe
> 
> I improvised for Pekos speech a lot I'm so sorry if it's out of character I have yet to finish her part in the game :(  
> please leave criticism! (don't be too harsh)
> 
> first fic too qwq


End file.
